


Atando cabos

by MARYXULA



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: A little, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Yue no puede evitar sentirse inquieto con las visitas de Yuuko Ichihara a la mansión Reed...





	Atando cabos

**Author's Note:**

> Como Clow mantiene tanto una relación con Yuuko como con Yue en el tiempo que transcurre esta escena he indicado ambas lo mejor que he podido n_nU  
> El de los celos es claramente Yue (creo que se ha vuelto un detalle constante en mis escritos...)

Yue, el guardián creado a partir del poder de la luna, no apartaba sus azules y frios ojos de la mujer que tan tranquilamente paseaba junto a su amo. Kerberus, el otro guardián, creado con ayuda del poder solar, se encontraba sentado a su lado. La mirada que dirigía tanto a su amo como a la extraña mujer de negro en cambio no parecía tan distante y desconfiada como la de su compañero, todo lo contrario, le alegraba comprobar que su amo todavía poseía amistades.

-¿A qué demonios habrá venido esa mujer esta vez? -Dijó el guardián cuya apariencia recordaba a la de un hermoso ángel plateado. En su voz se aprecía fastidio.

-Sea lo que sea, al Amo Clow le ha encantado. -Observó el guardián con aspecto de fiero león alado. Su observación fastidió aún más a Yue, que resoplando, optó por alejarse del rincón en el que se encontraban para vigilar a la mujer desde un punto más cercano.

Clow, creador y amo de ambas magníficas criaturas, no podía dejar de sonreír. La inesperada aparición de Yuuko Ichihara había llenado su aburrida mañana de entretenimiento. Clow era un hombre particular, al contrario que a la mayoría, le encantaban los acontecimientos imprevistos. Yuuko no era de esas damas que acudían a él por el mero hecho de pasar un ratito amistoso con él, si se había tomado la molestia de verle no sería por gusto. Las flores de cerezo, tan pequeñas y rosadas de la mayoría de arboles que disponía su amplio jardín caían suavemente sobre ellos al pasar cerca. Creando una agradable atmósfera.

-Qué hermosa. -Diría el mago interrumpiendo a la preocupada Yuuko, la cual mientras paseaban le explicaba las dificultades que estaba teniendo en la tienda que Clow había preparado para ella. Ella le miraría entre perpleja y enojada.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso de repente? -Le preguntó, voz en grito, clavándole sus furiosos y hermosos ojos almendrados. -¿O es que no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a tu tienda? -

-Sin lugar a dudas, la flor del cerezo es la flor más hermosa que existe. -Fue la respuesta de Clow, el cual parecía seguir inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Yuuko se pusó de peor humor.

-¿Vengo a comunicarte que puedes perder tu tienda y te pones a hablar de flores? ¡Dios, no sé ni porque me intereso tanto en la dichosa tienda! -Gritaría exigiendo a Clow tomar parte en el problema. Un problema al que no sólo ella debía hacer frente. Su hogar y principal fuente de trabajo hasta el momento estaba a nombre de Clow Reed sin embargo él la dejó al cargo cuando decidió dejarla con tan sólo una breve y enigmática nota a modo de despedida. El mago, sin apenas alterarse, aún sonriente, le corrigiría con voz amable:

-Pues por un motivo muy sencillo. En realidad, porque es tu tienda. -

Yuuko lo miraría incrédula, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, exclamaría, alzando su voz hasta llegar a un tono de agudeza insospechada en una dama de apariencia tan elegante y silenciosa como la que Yuuko poseía a primera vista:

-¿Mía? ¡Qué dices! ¡Pero si en la escritura está a tu nombre! -

Clow se quedó por un momento sin decir nada, como si ya comprendiese el problema que Yuuko le estaba comentando y la futura petición que ésta iba a realizarle trás acabar de explicárselo. Pasándole una mano por el hombro derecho y colocando sus ojos de un intenso azul sobre la exaltada Yuuko, más posicionar la otra sobre su pecho, anunció:

-Yuuko, te aseguro que nadie te arrebatará la tienda. Es tuya y será sólo tuya. -

Las palabras y la firme pero protectora mirada de Clow provocaron una reacción insólita en la hermosa y excéntrica bruja de cabellos y ropajes negros. Sus claras mejillas fueron tomando un suave color rosado que se intensificó en pocos minutos.

-Si tu lo dices. -Musitó. Su voz había perdido toda la fuerza y furia que momentos antes había mostrado. Pestañeó y sientiendose todavía observada por el mago hizo acopio por disimular y controlar esa inexplicable reacción que por un instante la había hecho perder el rumbo. Alejaría de un manotazo la mano de Clow de su hombro y añadiría retomando su habitual carácter:

-Pues... Entonces no hay más que hablar. Me voy a recuperar mí tienda. -

Alejándose a paso acelerado, Yuuko observó a Clow, que le dedicaría otra enorme y encantadora sonrisa a modo de despedida. Yuuko volvió la cabeza hacía delante mientras pensaba en lo extraño, irritante y atrayente que le era ese mago. Aquel que le había entregado la tienda en la que durante muchos años atendía consultas de todo tipo y compartía predicciones sin equivocos, sin olvidar mencionar la realización de algún que otro deseo.

Apoyado, en lo más alto, en una rama de uno de los floridos arboles de su amo, Yue no se sintió tranquilo hasta que la temperamental mujer no desapareció de su vista. Las palabras que hubiese podido haber entre ella y su amo con las consecuentes reacciones de ambos le inquietaban. Sus rapidos ojos regresaron a la persona que le era de mayor interés. Su amo había comenzado a caminar hacía el interior de su formidable mansión. Al pasar ante Kerberus, el hombre sencillamente le sonreiría ladeando la cabeza sútilmente, el guardián sin decir palabra le seguiría. Al entrar a la mansión, dejando algunas plumas plateadas a lo largo del breve vuelo, Yue encontraría a su compañero y a su amo en el despacho. Clow estaba hojeando unos papeles mientras Kerberus le observaba con gran atención desde su rincón, la zona que se adjudicaba como suya dentro de la gran habitación, cerca del alto sillón de cuero oscuro en el que Clow se sentaba apoyando sus brazos sobre la larga y sencilla mesa hecha de madera noble.

-Amo Clow, la mujer de negro... -Trataría de saber Yue pero Clow consciente de la dependencia de ese guardián en especial, le cortaría diciendo:

-No hay de que preocuparse Yue. -

-Pero, Amo Clow, ella y Ud... -Insistiría Yue con voz temerosa.

-No hay de que preocuparse Yue. -Repitió Clow sin dejar de revisar los papeles que iba dejando en la mesa. -Tan sólo nos unen algunos asuntos. Nada más. -

Yue parecía querer saber más al respecto pero como temía desagradar al mago, no volvió a insistir. Se sentaría a un lado en el suelo cerca de Kerberus en silencio.

-¿Lo ves? -Le susurraría Kerberus. -Tan sólo habran realizado algunos trabajos juntos. -

Yue no parecía del todo convencido y el guardián del Sol lo sabía. A veces Kerberus no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que su compañero sentía. Clow de vez en cuando les echaba un ojo. Eran como niños.


End file.
